Martin Geese
Martin Geese is Estella's cousin and guardian. He ends up as victim of a supposed curse around her. He is present in the ''Book of Fetus'' story. __TOC__ Background His mother was the sister of Estella's father. Martin knew about the curse around his cousin Estella and had an extramarital affair with her. Hugh wonders if he's only interested in the family inheritance. He perceived the deaths and disappearances involving the family as a curse coming from a Phantom Book buried in the Colonel's collection.The Mystic Archives of Dantalian light novel, Chapter 4, volume 2. In the anime, Martin served as Estella's guardian after Colonel Lilburn passed away, coming to the secluded place where she lives to check on her. He would go to the mansion once a week, since the place is deep in the mountains. He also was responsible for the arrangements related to the logistics of food and servants.The Mystic Archives of Dantalian anime, Episode 2. Personality Not much is shown about Martin's personality, but he seems to be well-mannered, introducing himself to Hugh in a polite way and explaining the situation related to Estella's curse. According to Hugh, he may be a selfish man, only thinking about the inheritance after the Colonel's death. He's married, but has a relationship with his cousin Estella. In the anime, Martin shows concern about Estella's situation. He's also responsible, making sure Estella has what she needs to live in the mansion. Appearance Martin has brown eyes and black mustache and short hair. He looks like Colonel Lilburn. He wears a three-piece green suit, which has a vest in a darker color. He also sports a white shirt, lavender tie and dark shoes. In the light novel, he's described as a bearded gentleman in his late thirties, apparently wealthy and with a calm atmosphere. Plot In the ''Book of Fetus'' story, Martin knocks on the door of the study where Hugh is assessing the Colonel's collection. Martin introduces himself and explains how he brought servant to take care of their food and accommodations. Hugh thinks he's only interested in the inheritance. He questions if Estella is locked up in that place and Martin tells him that she's in that secluded mansion due to a curse that brings murder to everyone that tries to take her out there. He describes how the curse committed Estella's parents and fiancés. He believes that the curse comes from a Phantom Book buried somewhere in the Colonel's collection. A few minutes before midnight of that same day, Hugh and Dalian mention Martin. Dalian criticizes him for saying the murders are caused by a curse and reveals Phantom Books do not affect those who only own them. Hugh sees Martin through a window, walking alongside Estella. They are acting like lovers. At midnight, Martin screams. Hugh hears him and goes outside, followed by Dalian. When Hugh arrives, Martin's already dead. His body was found in the arms of the Golem, with a sliced throat. Estella was next to the Golem, with blood in her dress. The Golem leaps to the top of the mansion, leaving with Martin's body, unaffected by Hugh's shots. Golem.png|The golem holding Martin's body, next to Estella. Martin's death.png|Martin's body. The next day, Estella stabs Hugh and explains she murdered Martin because he couldn't see her anymore, since his wife had found out about his visits. With his death, Martin would stay with her forever. Martin's body was hidden by the Golem, which served its purpose of hiding the evidences of the murders committed by Estella and her grandmother. Trivia * Curiously, in southern Sweden, it's a custom to eat goose on Saint Martin's day, celebrated on November 11 each year.St. Martin's Day. (2017, January 17). In Wikipedia, The Free Encyclopedia. Retrieved 21:58, February 18, 2017, from https://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=St._Martin%27s_Day&oldid=760507198 * In the anime, Martin notices how Hugh doesn't use his right hand to shake hands. References Category:Male Characters Category:Deceased Characters